The Chronicles Of Suki Yasuraka
by Suki Yasuraka
Summary: Hope you enjoy. Not much Vampire Knight relate but she does end up joining Cross Academy ' Worked hard on it and more to come and lots more romance ;
1. Prologue

* * *

I jumped up from my bed covered in sweat screaming. Another bad dream, but not just any dream,the one dream that haunts my every thought and every action and it never changes. No matter which part I dream about it always ends up the same way, everything I once held dear destroyed.

I breathed in heavily calming myself down, you think I'd be used to having this same dream over and over again every night but it always frightens me. My pet tabby Miki jumped on my bed to comfort me.

"Good girl, Miki" I whispered.

Hello, my name is Suki Yasuraka the soul survivor of the village of Tenshi before a gang of ruthless vampires called the Chisou attacked my beautiful village and killed everyone and burnt it down to the ground when I was only 10 years of age. At least that's what everyone thinks. The truth is the Chisou killed everyone in my village, except for me.

They tied me up and made me watch as they killed every single person in my village saving my parents for last. I only hoped that my sister, my best friend, my twin would somehow survive since they did not make me witness her death but I knew they probably already killed her. My friends, family, neighbors, classmates, my whole village slaughtered before my very eyes.

"Why?" was the only thing I could say between my constant sobs as the destroyed my village.

Their answer? "Because humans don't deserve to live."

"But why me? Why make me witness this disaster, please just kill me too!" I sobbed.

"No," the leader of them all said (I could tell he was the leader because he had given the commands and was the most burliest and had the most scars) "You will watch this, watch your life be taken away from you. Then we will set you free and you will live on with the knowledge of everything you love gone."

"But don't worry," this time a woman vampire spoke. "If you don't kill yourself in the process with all this guilt upon you, we'll hunt you down one day and kill you ourselves. If we find you have told anyone about yourself we'll kill them as well. So go run and hide, but we'll always find you."

Normally this would frighten an ordinary girl, but I'm not like ordinary girls. This angered me, they were making my devastation sound like a game for their own selfish amusement. I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of winning their sick, twisted game. I didn't know how, but I would live on and one day I'd repay them for what they did to my life. They would regret messing with Suki Yasuraka.

So I stopped sobbing and just stared at the ground as they untied me and started packing up to leave. I finally thought they were all gone but then the woman came up to me again.

"See how it feels to have your life gone and turned into a monster like we went through. We're just returning the favor to you pathetic humans." Was the last thing I heard before she sank her fangs into my throat and left without another word.


	2. Chapter 1

From that day on I was never the same. I slowly made the painful transition from an average 10 year old to a blood-sucking monster. You have no idea how much it hurt.

It starts out as this warm sensation the venom quickly spreading through every particle of your body, it's the most pleasant thing about the transition. Then as soon as the warm feeling has spread, it follows by the venom attacking every blood cell in your body. It's extremely painful and excruciating. It's like thousands of of extremely poisonous bees have found their way inside you body and are stinging every part of your insides. Then as soon as its changed all your bloods cells it goes toward your muscles and bones changing them into vampire form.

By this part of the transformation it appears from the outside world you have fainted and are slowly twitching and gasping for breath. But on the inside you could be screaming as loud as you can and punching and doing anything to stop the pain but your unable to move. Your bones snap and change form and muscles become stronger and harder. You feel it work its way throughout your body ending with 2 sharp fangs popping out from your gums.

It's a painful 2 day transformation and not many survive. If your body is too weak the venom could kill you instantly but if you do survive you never lose the bite marks where the person made you bit, its forever a scar that reminds you of who you are. After the 2 day wait your mostly completely paralyzed for a week as your body gets used to its new form and you fall into a keep hibernation. But of course after that week without any food or nourishment you're almost dying of hunger. This is bad news for any living creature around you.

Your vampire instincts come out for the very first time and you have a gnawing pain at the back of your throat that thirsts for blood. You attack anything you see first, my first meal just happen to be an innocent little squirrel. It never stood a chance. I took off at an amazingly fast motion and picked up the squirrel who only managed to get in one last squeal as I sunk my fangs into its warm flesh as it died instantly in my hands.

I felt like a monster and a killer. I didn't know what to do, I survived off the land for many years. I didn't want to get anywhere near civilization for I feared some innocent people would get hurt in the process. But no matter how hard I struggled and hated my new self and life I would never give up, because giving up meant losing to the Chisou and giving up on my village. I still think if one day I can repay them for what they did to my village my family may rest in peace. The regret, despair, and blame I put myself was enough to kill myself at some points though.

I lived in a cave for so long and traveled constantly staying in woods, mountains, and jungles hoping that one day I could control myself enough to rejoin civilization one day. But right now my main priority was master my instincts and hiding from the Chisou who I knew would start hunting me sooner or later. I was able to stay basically normal as long as I had my average dosage of blood a day. But every night I would always hold my sisters necklace of a chain with a heart tightly in my fingers and pray that maybe she had escaped them but knew it was virtually impossible.

Living off the land wasn't easy though, you always have to keep moving or else the animals in that area might become extinct if you kill too many and people become suspicious. There was always a little fear that more Vampires would find me though they are quite rare because most of the humans have killed them off. Humans are terrified of vampires and don't even give us a second chance, if they find out they hunt you and kill you. They're not as bad as the Chisou but bad enough. The Chisou are just one of many Vampire gangs who were sick of their brothers and sisters being killed by humans and planning on revenge. I guess I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

After 4 years of living on my own, I began to become very lonely. I did encounter a few good vampires as I roamed though. One woman Kai was a wanderer as well and only wished peace with vampires and humans. She had lived centuries and learned many things and taught me more about myself. Apparently we're invincible, we can be harmed but we recover instantly. Kai actually attempted killing herself multiple times out of hatred of what she was but it's impossible. I guess the Chisou who turned me were just playing a sick joke when they said if I'd kill myself during the process. What ass holes.

She told me we're as tough as 10 humans put together and can run faster then cheetahs. That we require at least 5 gallons of blood a day to stay at a sane level. When we don't get enough our vampire instincts kick in and we have no control of what happens. This is why humans are so scared of us, because some stupid vampire nomads get low on blood and they ended up killing innocent people.

She taught me how to retract my fangs back into my gums so that I may not be discovered. She said I was a very different vampire because most vampire eyes only change red when they are hunting but mine stay red all the time. She gave me hints on how to stay hidden from both humans and the Chisou because she had heard of them as well. I was too dye my hair a different shade, that would be difficult for me because I always loved my red hair color so much and reminded me of my mother and sisters hair. She told me to purchase different color contacts obviously and only feed when necessary. I was very grateful for her help but she only stayed a day and then left.

I knew it would be best to hide my identity as soon as possible for my own safety, which meant that I would have to rejoin civilization. Kai had said during her high school years when she felt lonely she came to a place called "Cross Academy" where there were other vampires who accepted her. I decided that was my only safe bet. I traveled very far until I found it but before I entered I dyed my hair brown but I just couldn't live with all my red hair gone and left a few red streaks. I also purchased green eye contacts and though they were very annoying they would have to work.

I entered under the name of Suki Tenshi because though Tenshi was a popular last name Yasuraka was very rare and my family used to be quite famous and I didn't want anyone to become suspicious.

I met the schools chairman who was a very happy fellow and let me enter even the very next day. The school was set up in 2 dorms, the day class and the night class. The day class was obviously for humans and the night class was for vampires because all though we don't die from sunlight its just very irritating. I was to be set up in the night class dorm but I insisted I be set up in the day class dorms.

The principle was very wary about this because he didn't want any humans to be harmed and none of them knew that the night class people were vampires. I told him I'd been training for this moment and want to blend in with normal civilization. He agreed on 3 conditions: that if anyone ever suspects I'm a vampire I report straight to him and leave the primacies, that I attend both day and night classes, and that I be put with a room mate that everyone has asked to be moved from.

I quickly accepted but I had no idea what I was getting in to.


	3. Chapter 2

The next day I moved in my to my new dorm. I was scared out of my wits, if I even lost control for one second I would get kicked out of my new home and maybe harm someone inside this place. The headmaster did say though that when I'm done with day classes and go to night classes they have tablets that I can use that turn into blood once you drop them in water, very creative. You couldn't blame me for being worried about fitting in, I mean the last time I was in school was when I was 10! That was Elementary school for God sakes and even then I had trouble fitting in but I knew I was always safe with my sister. Now I was going to my first day of high school in the middle of the year alone.

I didn't have many items with me when I moved in because they were all destroyed in the fire so long ago and I haven't been to civilization yet since. Just the same shirt I've been wearing since the day of the fire covered in dirt and a few blood stains. Luckily though they gave me a school uniform so I wouldn't have to worry about my clothes being different.

When I moved in my room mate wasn't home, I guess that was a relief, the headmaster said something about all of her previous room mates requesting to change rooms. That couldn't be good... was I stuck with a psycho? Well no use worrying about it now, somehow I would have to get along with her I didn't want to cause the headmaster any more trouble after he'd done all this for me. So I sat down on my new twin sized bed and took a minute to take everything in.

This school was so huge and had a very creepy aura to it. It's all black and looks like it had been uilt era's ago. It was separated in 2 different sections the day class and the night class obviously. I was very honored to be here because apparently most of the human students only get in if they are super smart. But vampire are excepted in automatically, there aren't many headmasters who like vampires none the less let them inside their school. Apparently this headmaster was different though, he gave us a chance.

My room was pretty decent sized I could tell which bed was mine. The other one had bright splotches of color all over the comforter and hadn't been made yet. Mine was made and had the Cross Academy colors on it. There was a night stand by each bed that had a clock on it with our daily schedules. We each had a dresser and book case and one bathroom with a shower and even a Jacuzzi bathtub. The other girls side was decorated with tons of posters and drawings and lit up the room. I admired her spunk.

Then suddenly she burst threw the door. She was short and had bright blonde hair and her eyes were the color green. She wore the school uniform but tricked it out a bit with lightning strikes and yellow arm bands. She certainly stuck out in a crowd.

"Oh my God! You must be my new roomie!" She squealed.

"Uhm, yes," I stammered.

She made a high pitched squealing noise that almost made me go deaf. I suddenly realized that her eyes were not green anymore, they were violet. But I could have sworn...

I didn't have time to think because she ran toward me and gave me a huge hug and despite her small stature lifted me off of the ground.

"Hi!!" She said excitedly. "I'm Inazuma! You must be Suki Tenshi right?" I nodded. "Awesome! You're gonna have the best time ever! We should totally be BFF!"

I was a little confused and shaken up by her sudden overwhelming self. I knew she was just trying to be kind but I was so flustered I couldn't say a word which I could tell hurt her feelings. I saw it this time, the chance in her eyes, they were violet and then fizzed into a shade of yellow-orange.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness." I finally found my voice to speak. "Yes I'm Suki it's nice to meet you." I smiled.

Her face lit up and just as quickly as her eyes had changed they changed back to violet. "Oh good! I was afraid I had frightened you like I do most of my room mates... as you probably heard I'm not super... compatible." she told me.

"Really? I think you really nice. Thanks for letting me stay with you."

"It's no problem! It'll be nice to have some company." she ran up and gave me another hug. I was going to have to get used to that.

I suddenly remembered that I was still a vampire, Inazuma had made me feel... almost human again with her kindness. I backed away slowly, she was so nice that if I hurt her I don't think I could live with myself. She was, after all, my closet thing to a friend here. She looked confused and her eyes changed color to orange this was starting to freak me out.

"Your eyes," I said. "They keep changing colors."

"Oh yeah! Sorry forgot to explain that!" She started. "You see I came from a unknown village full of ninjas." She said this as if it were normal to be a ninja! "And I was place under this curse, well my family calls it a curse but I just think it cool. My eyes mostly change color with my mood, I don't have a normal eye color it always changes."

That was pretty interesting but kinda weird. I was grateful that she was already happy to tell me all about herself but felt bad that I'd have to keep secrets from her. But I guess I'd have to survive through the lies and concentrate on having my first real friend. And hopefully not killing her...


	4. Chapter 3

"Well lets get this over with" I mumbled to myself as I put on my school uniform at 8:00 in the morning.

Inazuma was still asleep, guess she wasn't an early riser. Her alarm was actually the thing to wake me up, it'd been going of for about an hour now and I'd had enough. We had class in half an hour and I had no idea what to put on. I mean I had the uniform perfect and everything but there was nothing neat like Inazuma did to hers. Plus I had never used makeup before, I saw a full set on Inazuma's dresser with all her mascara's blush, and eye liners. But i was only 10 when I was left alone and had no knowledge of how to use it.

I slowly crept over to her huge makeup sack. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I borrowed just a little bit to experiment. She had said before bed last night that my room is her room. I picked up the little black colored pencil that i presumed to be eye liner. I tried carefully tried to put it on but actually ended up going off target and poking my eye instead and out of anger breaking the pencil in half. I scrubbed my face so hard to get the eye liner off my face was red where I rubbed.

So I moved on to the blush, I picked a bright pink color and put it all over my cheeks, it wasn't that hard! Then I applied the mascara but I ended up going too far off my eye lashes and left little streaks all the way past my eye brow so I thought instead of rubbing the shit out of my skin I'd just cover it up with that eye color stuff. I picked up the first one I got my hands on which just happened to be bright green.

That's when Inazuma stirred and rubbed her eyes and looked at me with shock.

"Need a little help Suki-chan?" she giggled. What the heck was Suki-chan??

"Oh shut up!" I said playfully. "And what did you call me?"

"Well we gotta take all this shit off your face, you look like clown that just got out of rehab. And oh it just what people in my town say after names to show proper japanese manners!" She laughed.

So she was from Japan? That was pretty cool. I just grumbled as she grabbed a towel and put a dab of something from a jar on it and slowly rubbed my face with it and it was gone instantly.

"What the hell?! I just spent 5 minutes some of that eye liner gunk of my eyes and I almost tore my face off!" I exclaimed.

"Its called make-up remover hun," now she was cracking up big time. "You don't get out much do ya? Ever use makeup before?"

"Uh no," I said.

"Obviously," she smirked. "You gotta know with makeup that less is always more."

"Oh Makeup Goddess, please teach me your wisdom!" I laughed.

"Ha ha ha," She said sarcastically. "We'll start with the blush, that was so not your color! Your as pale as a ghost and you put on bright pink blush! Thinking about going into theatre or something? With the eyeliner you put it on way too harshly its a wonder you didn't dig into you skin with that thing! They mascara was pretty good you just went too far off and putting eye shadow over it wasn't gonna help, and bright green? I have so much to teach you in so little time!"

When she was finished with me I actually looked, pretty good! She was right how less was always more, the blush was light and complimented my skin nicely. The mascara was cute and she thought I didn't need eye shadow. She added the final touch by putting some cherry lipgloss on my lips.

"And Voila! Your perfect!" She said as she admired her work. "Now hurry up! Your gonna be late for your first day of class! Hurry lets go! We got 5 minutes to get to the other side of the building!"

I grabbed my back-pack that I had picked up at the school store last night and ran behind her. We had the same home luckily so I wouldn't be totally alone. I held my sisters necklace close to me with my hand as i entered my home room. There weren't a lot of students but a pretty decent amount. Probably like 20 kids but that included the everyone from freshman to seniors. Everyone seemed nice and no one made funny of me like I had feared. Our homeroom teacher was none other the the head chairman. That made me feel more comfortable knowing he was there.

"Good Morning everyone!" He exclaimed. "It's nice to see you all! I'd like you to all give a nice warm greeting to our newest student Suki Tenshi!"

He pointed at me and everyone stared. Great that was all I needed I was hoping just to blend in. Everyone stared that is, except for Inazuma who said 'Welcome!' happily and one black haired boy with green eyes who smiled and said 'Welcome to Cross Academy Suki'.

It was then I realized I was full on blushing which came out way more now with my paler skin. The guy was so handsome and charming, he was even kind to me when no one else would even say hi. I know this sounds pretty cheesy, but it felt almost like love at first sight. I automatically had a crush on him and I didn't even know his name.

Then I took a reality check and noticed everyone was laughing at me because of my stupid blushing. God why did I have to be such a tomato face? I put my hands over my face and looked down embarrassed.

Inazuma put a hand on my shoulder and told the class to shut up. I did notice though that the boy wasn't laughing at me, he just stared at me the whole time which made me blush even more.

Once the head chairman (or as everyone else called him Mr. Cross) calmed everyone down we began our lessons. Homeroom was only but 30 minutes luckily and as soon as the bell rang I ran like a bat out of hell with Inazuma racing after me.

"Now don't you listen to all them jerks!" She yelled. "They treat everyone the same way so don't take it bad. I couldn't help but notice you taking a longing stare at Kiyoshi though!" she giggled.

"Who?" I asked.

"The black head with the green eyes! Oh he is to DIE FOR! Not that I like him in that way or anything I got my sights on this other guy so I'll let you have dibs." She winked at me.

I blushed a little more knowing she'd seen right through me. "Wait then who do you have a crush on?" I asked.

"Tsuki Uchiha," she said mesmerizingly. "Though I don't see him often because he switched to night classes a few months back. I would switch to but Mr. Cross is extremely strict about only selecting a few into that class."

"Oh, well I'm in the night class." I told her.

"Really?! No way! I'm so insanely jealous! You've got to tell him hi for me, ok?"

"Don't worry I will!" I laughed.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly. The classes were so small in this school that there were only a total of 30 freshman so we basically had all of the classes together which included Algebra, History, Art, Spanish, and my favorite Language Arts. No one else really stared at me and all of the teachers were really nice. Though I did hear some brunette talk to her albino haired friend about me, didn't sound mean though.

Overall was a pretty good day! But it wasn't over yet, now I had to go to Night Class with a bunch of other vampries in a few hours without Inazuma by my side... Yikes!


	5. Chapter 4

I grabbed my backpack that was now full of homework from my day classes (Yeah, i already got homework on my first day). I was hoping if we had some extra time I could finish it, doing homework was definitely going to be harder to find time to do it with day and night classes. Day class ended at 4 and then I had 4 hours to eat, shower, do some homework and then go to night class at 8:30pm.

Inazuma (or how she wanted me to call her now Ina-chan) thought I was crazy for attending both day and night class and was worried that I was never gonna get enough sleep. But she didn't know vampire can sleep but they don't technically need it. Our bodies are able to go without sleeping for decades. But if wait too long say a century or so we then fall in to a deep hibernation for about a year so it's important to get some sleep once in awhile.

Ina-chan directed me to where the night classes were and she offered to walk me there but I think I could do this on my own. She gave me a hug and left as I walked to the night class. I grabbed my sisters necklace on my neck again as I walked in.

There were even less students then in my homeroom, apparently there weren't tons of vampires in this school. There had to be but only 10 students in there. None other then Mr. Cross was here to greet me yet again.

"Welcome back Suki-chan!" He said happily, was everyone japanese here or was it just me? "This is the night class! I sometimes teach here when I get enough time but obviously I'm no vampire I'm just here to teach the normal high school stuff when needed. Your real teacher will be Mr. Yagari which will be here tomorrow. But please make your self at home, why don't you take a seat next to Layni over there." He pointed towards a girl sitting in the front row.

She seemed like a pretty nice girl, she had long black hair and unusual violet eyes that reminded me of Ina-chan's but she happily smiled at me at patted the seat next to her. I walked over and dropped my backpack to the ground and sat next to her.

"Nice to meet you Suki!" She said politely. "I'm Layni Uchiha it's nice to meet you!"

"The pleasures mine," I said feeling more comfortable already around her, she already reminded me of Ina-chan.

"So your new to the vampire stuff too, huh?" She told me. "Same here just changed a few months ago. Now I'm not the newbie anymore, thank!" she laughed.

"Ha ha you welcome," I giggled.

"Anyways we'll talk more after class because I kind of have a record around here being a little chatty, why else do you think I'm in the front row."

For the rest of the night we learned all the normal basic high school stuff, mostly what I'd learned today in day class so it was pretty boring. I took a look around the room and that's when I really looked at all the students.

They all looked scary, but handsome and beautiful at the same time. They all looked extremely bored just like me not even paying attention to Mr. Cross. One extremely handsome guy with longer brown hair stared at me for a minute and gave me chills and not the good kind. I quickly turned around and tried to pay attention but I could still feel his eyes on my back.

Once class ended at 4am me and Layni stayed around and chatted for awhile as the other students left except one other boy.

"Hey Suki let me introduce you to my brother Tsuki!" Layni said pointing at the one boy left who walked to her side. He had black hair and red eyes, just like me. But wait, didn't Inazuma say something about having a crush on some Tsuki guy?

"Pleasure to meet you!" I said shaking his hand. "My friend Inazuma said that I just say hi to you for her."

He looked shock when he heard her name and I could've sworn he blushed a little bit. "Oh, tell her to say hi back please." he said, his voice sounded so sincere and loving like an angel had spoken.

He just smiled as Layni went on talking "Omg! You know Ina-chan! I miss her sooo much! We used to be like best friends in day class! I was her first room mate ya know! I heard she hasn't really gotten one since, how's she doing?"

"Well actually I'm her newest room mate and she's doing very well! She's very kind, I can see how you two would be good friends you have similar personalities."

"Oh Ina-chan, I haven't seen her since 4 months back when we changed. I really wish I could see her again." Layni told me.

"Well why don't you? You can come to my dorm and see her if she's still awake." I said.

"Oh, you haven't heard? Us vampires aren't aloud in the day class dorms or even talk to humans. I would've talked to Ina-chan a long time ago if I could've but then I might get expelled. The only 2 who are aloud to interact with humans are you and Zero-kun."

"Really? That seems kind of strict..." I said.

"Well they don't want us to get too close to humans because sometimes we lose our sense of control. If we don't have enough blood the headmaster doesn't want us taking or hunger out on the human students. He must see something in you that he didn't in us. That's actually how we were changed actually. A vampire student got a little hungry and I was just the unlucky victim. He attacked me but my brother was able to push him off in time before he totally killed me but my brother got wounded too. Before we knew it we were vampires and attending the night class." She looked very sad as she told me this and I could see why. "The vampire student was expelled and never heard of again."

I walked over to her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry Ni-chan"

"It's okay Suki-chan, we're doing fine. And did you just call me Ni-chan? No ones called me that in years! Thank you so much." She hugged me back.

While were having our little hug I guess Tsuki had left. "Oh don't mind him he's just shy, he doesn't like talking to new people because as you can see he has the voice of an angel which he thinks is embarrassing. You really gave him a shock saying Ina-chan's name, they were really close too. Tsuki and Ina-chan have had a crush on each other for a long time and he was just about to ask her out before he was turned and forbid to see her again. It was really tough on him"

"I bet... you also said something about another vampire named Zero?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Zero! He's Mr. Cross's adopted son who's also a vampire but he hates us. Zero hates all vampires so he hates himself as well. He wants nothing to do with us so he refuses to go to night class. Maybe that's why Mr. Cross is letting you stay in day class as well because he knows what your going through like Zero. You really couldn't have missed him, he's the only freshman with albino white hair!"

"Oh, him! He was talking to that one brunette about me in class."

"You're probably talking about Yuki Cross, Mr. Cross's birth child. They're really close as well. Yuki's the only human at the school who knows about us and helps protect us from getting discovered and keeps us in line in case we want to take a bite out of the human students. Zero helps her out too."

"Ahh," I said. I looked around the room to see the clock, we had been talking for 3 hours! I only had an hour left before day classes started! "Thanks so much for everything Ni-chan it was really nice to meet you I appreciate everything you've told me I'll see you later 'kay?"

"Same to you Suki! Talk to ya later!" She said.

I ran to my dorm and sat in my bed and did the rest of my homework as Ina-chan slept soundly in her bed. Ni-chan was really nice I'm glad I met her, she had the niceness to her like Ina-chan and also the spunk. I couldn't wait to see her again.


End file.
